The disclosure relates to the field of surface treatment of biomedical magnesium alloys, and more particularly to a method of preparing a coating of biomedical magnesium alloys and a magnesium or magnesium alloy comprising the coating.
Because of its biodegradability and elastic modulus that is similar to human bone, magnesium alloy is a promising biodegradable medical bone implant material. However, most magnesium and magnesium alloys corrode too fast in human physiological environment.